zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Take 'Em All On
Take 'Em All On is a mini-game from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. The mini-game stall is located in Castle Town and is run by an unnamed woman. The objective of the game is to defeat enemies. There are three levels of difficulty, each opening at varying points in time. There are no hearts found during the challenges (except in Room 16 of Level 3 before the final opponent) though potions can be used. The game resorts to throwing every enemy that Link has faced up to a certain point, and only allows him to use the weapons he had during his first encounter with them during certain fights. In the final challenge there is a surprise fight with Dark Link. Level 1 Level 1 features basic enemies and the first boss. It opens after the Forest Temple is completed. The initial prize is a Heart Container. All subsequent prizes are Treasures. Room 1 *6 x Spinut Try and take the on each Spinut individually to avoid taking unnecessary damage. A well-placed jump attack can fall a Spinut in one hit. Room 2 *7 x Octorok Octoroks don't run towards Link like Spinuts, so they're essentially fodder. Just stay out of the way of their rock-spitting snouts. Room 3 *4 x Bubble *5 x Rat Take out the Rats first when they draw near, and step around the Bubbles. After the Rats are gone, defeat the Bubbles one at a time with the Whirlwind. Room 4 *6 x Red ChuChu Red ChuChus are probably the least threatening enemies in the game, taking only one hit to defeat as well as being quite slow. This should be very quick. Room 5 *6 x Blastworm It's easy to take careless damage from Blastworms, so make sure to use the Whirlwind to blow Blastworms away after they've been hit. Room 6 *6 x Keese Although Keese are easily defeated in a single strike, they do move around quite a bit. Just focus and tap each one. Room 7 *2 x Mothula This room provides the first real challenge of any sort so far. The duo's attack patterns are identical, meaning they will oftentimes launch projectiles at Link from different angles at the same time. It's difficult to send back both projectiles at once, so be sure to mess up one of the Mothula's attack patterns by attempting to strike it with the sword or blowing air at it with the Whirlwind. Afterwards, focus on sending back the respective projectiles one at a time. Remember to time the Whirlwind so that it isn't shot too early- otherwise, the Mothula will send the gust back at Link. However, if completing this level after beating the Fire Temple, the Mothulas can be killed with one arrow apiece. Room 8 *3 x Spinut *3 x Octorok Spinuts run at Link, so they are the bigger threat here. Finish the Spinuts first, and the Octoroks should not pose any real threat. Room 9 *4 x Spinut *4 x Red ChuChu *4 x Octorok This room is similar to the last, but it is only slightly more dangerous because of the added Spinut. The Red ChuChus are so weak, they can be killed on the fly. Save the Octoroks for last, just as before. Room 10 *Stagnox Stagnox is identical to the battle in the Forest Temple. Level 2 Level 2 features mid-level enemies and the first three bosses. It opens after the Ocean Temple is completed. The initial prize is a Bomb Bag upgrade. All subsequent prizes are Treasures. Room 1 *6 x Spinut *6 x Keese Spinuts and Keese are mobile opponents, but the Spinuts are ultimately the bigger threat because they take more hits and charge at Link. Deal with the Keese afterward. Room 2 *4 x White Wolfos The White Wolfos will surround Link. Although several well-timed spin attacks can be effective, it might be safer to first stun the enemies with the Boomerang, despite the fact that drawing a path for it will leave Link open to take damage. Room 3 *6 x Freezard Target the torches in this room with the Boomerang, then draw paths over the Freezards to remove their icy defenses, revealing Octoroks which are easy to defeat. Room 4 *5 x Ice ChuChu Stun the Ice ChuChus from a distance using the Boomerang before going in to attack. Be prepared to use the Whip in the next room. Room 5 *2 x Zora Warrior Lash out at the Zora Warriors with the Whip to steal their shields, then continue slashing at them with the Whip to keep them from attacking. If possible, try and strike both of them in the same attack to keep them stationary for a longer period of time. If they start circling Link, run somewhere else to get a better position before attacking with the Whip again. It will take quite a few hits, but they should both be defeated with minimal damage to Link. Room 6 *Stagnox The boss of the Forest Temple is no different from before. Finish it, then move on. Room 7 *20 x Rat The rat's erratic movement makes it annoying to hit, but it is far worse when there are 20 of them to deal with in a relatively small area. Use the spin attack to keep them at bay, and try to progress around the edges of the room rather than running through the middle. Keep track of their movements by using the top screen to predict where they'll run next. Room 8 *4 x Octive The square-shaped pool that takes up most of the room is inhabited by Octives. Each Octive guards one side of the square, so if Link does one side after the other he'll never have to deal with more than one. Simply deflect the projectiles they spit by timing the counterattack with the Whirlwind. Room 9 *1 x Mighty Zora Warrior This is very similar to the encounter with this powerful foe in the Tower of Spirits, but there is no Phantom Zelda to shield Link from its fire. Go after it quickly with the Whip and snatch its shield, then keep using the Whip similarly to the battle against the Zora Warriors from before. There is only one target this time, but it hops around a lot more than its weaker counterparts. Every time it hops, run after it and attack with the Whip- as long as Link keeps bombarding it with strikes, it won't be able to use its fire attack, or any other attack for that matter. Room 10 *Fraaz The boss of the Snow Temple can put up a good fight, but the battle remains unchanged. Defeat it and prepare for the third and final section of the level. Room 11 *2 x Snapper Snappers can be dangerous in numbers, so fight one Snapper at a time. Stun it with the Whip, then go berserk with sword strikes until it pushes Link back. Repeat for both of them and Link should take very little damage. However, don't get caught by a Snapper or it will be frustrating to break free. Room 12 *16 x Spinut The Spinuts can take a decent amount of damage for basic foes, so the spin attack is the best way to keep them at bay. Remember to rest briefly after the third spin attack, or else Link will get dizzy and be open to damage for a few seconds. Room 13 *11 x Octorok Octoroks here are positioned as turrets on both sides of the wall. In order to defeat them, Link must move up the middle path safely and walk around the sides to get them. In order to do this, draw a path with the Boomerang on the left side first to stun the Octoroks there, and quickly do the same thing for the right side. Run up through the middle. There might still be a few active ones at the end, but the damage will be very minimal. After that, all that remains is to walk around the sides and take out the Octoroks with the sword. Room 14 *Phytops The boss of the Ocean Temple is this level's final challenge. Link must climb up to the get to the boss just as before, the fight is no different. Level 3 Level 3 features extremely powerful enemies, the first six bosses (excluding Byrne), and Dark Link. It opens after the Sand Temple is completed. The prize is a randomly selected high-value Treasure. Room 1 *4 x Blue ChuChu *4 x Helmet ChuChu Blue ChuChus are invulnerable to almost all of Link's moves, but the Helmet ChuChus provide weapons to defeat them- their helmets, which can be stolen with the Whip. Although it's possible to steal the helmets and lob them at the Blue ChuChus, consider dropping the helmets after stealing them, and use them later to defeat the blue ones after the Red ChuChus are taken care of. Alternatively, Blue ChuChus can be killed with a Bomb. Room 2 *16 x Spinut The floor here is icy, and the Spinuts can definitely be irksome here. Fortunately, they seem to have a harder time moving on ice than they do on land. Lash out at them with a few sword strikes, keep some space between Link and the Spinuts. Deal with a nearby group, then clean up elsewhere. Room 3 *6 x Stalfos Run to a bottom corner first, and then quickly take out a nearby Stalfos with a short series of Whip attacks. Move around the edge of the room, taking out nearby Stalfos along the way. Link will eventually make a full circle and defeat all six without risking hearts in a difficult battle. Room 4 *7 x Fire Keese *6 x Ice Keese Regardless of their type, they are all easily mowed down with the Boomerang. Clear the area around Link in a circle, then stand back and draw paths to take out all of the other Keese around the room. Room 5 *3 x Big Blin This room may look menacing, but is really quite simple if you know the strategy. Get the attention of all three Big Blin, and lure them into a single group. The key here is to get them to attack each other, as their own attack damage is one of the highest in the whole game. Attack one and run away when it raises its club above its head, then watch the fun. This method is much faster than attacking with projectile weapons, etc. When there is only one Big Blin left, use a hit-and-run tactic to bring it down. Room 6 *6 x Stalfos Warrior Stalfos Warrior may be more deadly foes than the Stalfos before, but that doesn't mean similar tactics won't work again. They take a few more hits to defeat with the Whip, but so long as Link progresses around the edges of the room taking them on one at a time, he won't take any damage. Room 7 *6 x Gerune The Gerune will be all around Link, so waste no time in scaring them off with the Sand Wand. After that, it's just a matter of singling each one out with the Sand Wand, then breaking their stunned forms. If other Gerune start moving towards Link, just use the Sand Wand to wave them away again. Room 8 *5 x Ergtorok Use the Sand Wand to lift the Ergtoroks out of the sand, stunning them. Create a sand platform for Link so he can run over and finish them off while they're stunned in the sand blocks. Room 9 *4 x Heatoise *2 x Moldola Now, things get difficult. Link must lure the Heatoises into the Moldola that move in a clockwise pattern around the room's edge. Get them to roll after him just before the Moldola comes his way so that it shocks the Heatoise, leaving its head open to attack for a brief moment. Attack it with the sword at this time. It will get easier as more Heatoises are eliminated, but it can be troublesome at first due to the size and speed of the enemies, as well as the fact that they often bump into one another while rolling, which can make it frustrating to get them to hit the Moldola. After all the Heatoises are defeated, the Moldola will remain, but the door will open anyways. Room 10 *12 x Freezard This room takes patience, so take the time to conserve as many hearts as possible. The floor here is coated in ice, and there are no torches to burn away the Freezard's icy defenses. The goal here is to attack the Freezards with swipes from the sword, but it will take a few swipes to defeat one- plus, after they are hit, they quickly slide around the room. Like the previous one, this room can take a big toll on Link's hearts. Once they start sliding around, he'll be more protected in one of the room's corners. From there, use the top screen to see when a Freezard is heading Link's way, then slice at it to send it away. After enough hits, the Freezards shatter. Once all the Freezards are done, prepare for an onslaught of boss enemies. Another way to defeat the Freezards is to use Light Arrows. Room 11 *Stagnox By this point, the Forest Temple boss is a joke- defeat it, and move on to a tougher encounter. Room 12 *Fraaz The Snow Temple's boss is no more difficult than before, but it still isn't a pushover. Be accurate and quick. Room 13 *Phytops Once again, to face the Ocean Temple boss Link will have to climb around the edges to reach the top. After that, it's the same battle as before. Room 14 *Cragma Now, the Fire Temple boss is also thrown into the mix. With a little care, this boss is actually pretty easy to beat without taking much damage at all. After shooting its first "hotspot," run to the left side of the area. It will soon slam down with both fists, so move towards the right side. Link will have plenty of room for avoiding its most powerful attack this way. Give Link as much space as possible for avoiding those fists. Be sure to maintain a healthy supply of arrows as well- they drop from the falling rocks sometimes. Room 15 *Skeldritch Link comes face to face with the Sand Temple boss in this room. Take note of the number of boulders Skeldritch fires during each phase- that will make it easier to tell when it's time to stop the last one with the Sand Wand. After the battle, a chest will appear containing a mid-value treasure of some sort, as well as stairs leading down into the final room. Room 16 *Dark Link Before going into the arena, head right and break the nine pots for a ton of hearts. This generous reward should be a big help against the last opponent. Be advised as there is no going back after entering the bosses section in the room, so be sure to heal beforehand. Dark Link will appear, and the final challenge will begin. The only way you can hurt him is by striking him with your sword, but now he has arrows and bombs to immitate Link better, and this time he's packing a few nasty attacks like the Great Spin Attack. The more damage he takes, the more transparent he becomes. Catch him off guard and stick it to him to get a rare treasure item and finish this mini-game. Category:Mini-games Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations